I've Seen You Before
by TWbasketcase
Summary: [AU Bender & Allison Friendship]The detention never happened and the two meet by total chance at a club one night. Trouble and craziness ahead! Special appearances by Claire and Andrew.
1. Heavy Metal Vomit Parties

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…I'm just a little psycho and believe that they are my friends. ;)  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Bender & Allison; where did he really see her before…and how did things go about?  
**A/N**: Okay, well this was going to a one-shot but I have since changed my mind; I started writing this about a month ago and then lost my muse. Well my Bender/Allison muse has just come back, violently biting me in the ass and telling me to write. So this is going to be a pre-detention fic. Maybe the detention never happened in this fic. Would that be considered AU? Anyways, here is the first chapter…I figure I should get something out before I go crazy not writing 'basketcase' :P R&R.

**I've Seen You Before**

The night was a damn cold one; so cold in fact that he could see his breath clouding out in front of him every time he exhaled. The cold air almost burned his lungs and the piercing wind of the Chicago winter burned at his cheeks. Of course if he could just smoke in the club then he wouldn't have to stand outside in this shitty weather. He hated snow and the only thing he hated more than snow itself was the fact he didn't exactly have a very warm coat with him at the moment; of course he had a coat but he didn't want to look like the pussy shit who bundled up because mommy asked him to. Hell, he had a reputation to protect! But standing out here freezing his ass off made him wonder what would make him look more like a pussy; wearing said warm coat or folding his arms in front of his chest while his teeth chattered.

He looked out ahead of him at a set of approaching headlights and sighed; if that is who he thought it was he was definitely in for a long night. It's an older car…looks like a seventies make for sure; and when he heard the screech of the door opening and saw the black Doc Martens hit the pavement he knew his instinct served him correctly. He took the last drag of his cigarette and stomped it out under his old combat boots,

He has been 'seeing' Lacey for a few weeks now and although she was physically attractive she definitely did not have a matching personality. She swears like a damn sailor and has a temper that would make his father look tame. She has shoulder length blonde hair – bleached of course – that was teased into a mess of curls. Her face is something to look at too; full, red pouty lips, with bright blue eyes surrounded by lashes that just stretched for miles. Of course, her body topped it all off.

She approached with a scowl and a small leather jacket wrapped tightly around her torso; her hair blew in the wind stiffly and he can tell by the way she stomped her heels against the ground that he was in for a bitchin'; of course she was always bitching about something or other. She stopped about three inches in front of his face and wet her lips, "What the fuck John?"

He kept his face unmoving, unreadable; just stood his ground with his arms folded and his shoulders tall. She gave a glare in return and shoved him harshly, "I heard you were drilling Theresa…she told me herself! Dammit John…"

She continued with her tirade; swearing and yelling. There were a few kids standing out on the sidewalk outside the club sending glances his way. He doesn't care though…hell he doesn't care enough about her to put up with her bullshit. And here he is again on the short end of the stick having to listen to her crap.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself you son of a bitch?" She had her hips tucked to the side and her hands firmly planted on top of them.

His eyebrows rose slightly and then furrowed, "What the hell do you want me to say, huh? I thought this was a no strings attached deal?"

That was the straw that broke the camels back; and with a quick, but hard slap his face was stinging and bright red, "Fuck you John! I am not some gutter slut you can just use and abuse! I am so sick of your shit! You no good, worthless pile of shit…loser."

John blinked quickly and shook his head, "What?"

"You heard what I said you little cocksucker…" She was cut short by strong hand grabbing her by the chin. Her eyes widened in shock; he had never once showed her his angry side…hell she was the one to do the bitching and controlling here. But his grip was tight; she wasn't going anywhere.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

She attempted to reply but her throat had gone dry and she was unable to let out anything but a hoarse cough. He shot her a bitter smile, "Don't you ever…ever, speak to me that way, okay?" He let her go with a shove and she shot him a nasty look. That was before her flat bottomed 14 holed Docs had landed her on a patch of ice and down to the ground.

"What the fuck John?" She screeched.

He shook his head, "Just fuck off, Lacey."

The door to the club swung open and momentarily the loud music was no longer muffled, but very loud and very clear. Just as quickly it closed again and he was met with a calm, low voice, "What's going on out here, Johnny?"

John spun around and was face to face with his friend, Cody. Cody was shorter than John; about 5'9", with a lanky build and a goofy grin to top it off. Cody was the kind of guy people liked to be on his good side, but also was a hell of a guy to party with. He usually kept a straight head, but no one liked to piss him off.

"Johnny?"

"It's all good man," He shot Lacey a glare, who in return shoved up a one fingered salute, "Lacey was just leaving."

Cody turned his head towards Lacey and smirked, "How is your ass not cold down there? Are you going to stand up or do you like being down on your knees that much?"

"Fuck you Cody," She brushed off her nylons and quickly stood up, "You know, you losers should find something better to do then sit around at some punk club harassing chicks."

John cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "If I don't recall you were the one who stormed up this way and began screeching in my face…don't be starting that harassment bullshit with me."

The club door swung open once again and another group of kids piled out for a smoke. She shot John a bitter smile and twirled around to the group, "Hey Ronny, I haven't seen you for awhile sweet cheeks!" She sashayed towards the group of smiling boys.

John shook his head and turned to face Cody once again, "Man, chicks these days…you could bump into them and they'd be hollering 'rape.'"

Cody chuckled, "No shit, man. Let's go inside."

They retreated back up the steps and into the warm interior of the club; it was a bar and club where they usually hung out every weekend where a few local bands would play and they would party. It wasn't a very big club; someone driving down the street could have easily mistaken it for an underground pool hall or tattoo joint rather than a local heavy metal hang out. The lights inside were all dim with shades of blues, reds, and purples surrounding a small stage and dance floor. The bar was located at the opposite end of the hall from the stage where there were tables and stools scattered around for places to sit. On an average weekend about 40 to 50 kids would show up; but tonight was an exceptional weekend where there were about 150 kids jumping around like lunatics.

John liked the little joint; despite the spray painted walls and the mohawks and piercings surrounding him, he felt at home here. Actually, to John, anywhere felt more at home to him than his real home; maybe the exception being school.

He took a good look around the club; he could recognize faces of friends, faces of guys he has gotten into fights with, girls he has taken home and other kids he's partied with on more occasion than one. The thing is everyone was at least somewhat familiar; it kind of reminded him of 'Cheers'…except a little more freaky and fucked up.

"Man, you Chicago kids are fucked up! Pick your asses up off the floor!" John turned his head to the stage; the band of night was TSOL, they were from California, Bender thought. Pretty good underground punk band…at least they put on a good live show. The kids in the front of the stage were cussing and swearing at them and the band was having a ball. The guitar kicked in to "Wash Away" and by the sounds of it, it's a fan favorite.

"Hey Johnny! What's up bro?" A heavy set arm was thrown around his shoulder and he was pulled into a headlock. Another tall boy walked around to his other side and gave him a playful, but semi hard shot to the arm, "Yeah man, we've been looking for you all night!"

John pulled the arm from over his head and gave his friends a goofy grin. Tom and Mark have been his close friends since he was about eight years old. Tom was the heavy set one; he weighed at least two hundred pounds and stood about 5'11", he had a shaved head with few piercings in his ears and one in his nose. He loved wearing leather jackets and vests, with his 18 holed combat boots that he took much pride in. Mark on the other hand was pretty much your average skin head. Always clad with an olive green bomber jacket, red suspenders, and doc martens. At the club he didn't stand out too much.

"I had another falling out with Lacey…broad was all pissy with me 'cause she found out about me and Theresa," The only emphasis Bender put into his words was a swift shrug. Mark let out a hearty laugh and slapped his shoulder, "Man, you're a whore!"

Tom joined in the laughter, "Lacey must be wearing too much hairspray or something…she was there when you did it."

Bender shrugged once again and turned back to his friends, "Wanna go scare some kids?"

Tom followed his line of vision to the mosh pit, "Shall we?"

… … …

Allison always felt free when she danced.

You could spin, jump, twirl, and throw your limbs around like a woman on fire and never feel freer to move. Of course being in a dimly lit club where everyone else around you is doing the same thing helps too.

She isn't a very social person at all; but this club in particular is somewhere she didn't mind coming. No one really stared at her too much or bothered her. She is there for all the same reasons that they are so no one really says a word. Of course, she has no objections to making friends or talking to people, she just prefers being her own company.

She threw her head back and swung her arms over her shoulders, twisting her body into a spinning form. TSOL is playing tonight and although she isn't too familiar with them she found herself able to move to the music with no worry. She stood about three rows of people back from the stage directly in front of the ever expanding mosh circle.

She always danced to every song, but did not prefer the said circle to dance in. She knew very well that they were having a good time just like her, but they could get rough at times. Throwing their arms around their friends' heads, swinging their limbs around at violent speeds, and body checking everyone in the near vicinity; sometimes the really big guys would get crashing in there and that was when the bodies flew.

The chorus to the song sped the rhythm up and she could feel the warmth of the bodies behind her getting dangerously close. It made her heart rate speed up as she twisted again; it gave her an adrenaline rush.

She was mid way through a spin when she felt a weight crash into her side toppling her over and onto the floor; on the floor in the middle of a pit is not a position any one would like to find themselves in. One night she saw some new girls in the club and they thought they were brave enough to jump in the middle of a wall of death – the entire dance floor divides into two groups so they were lined up at either end of the room and once the tempo started they charged at each other with full speed – well let's just say that girl walked out of there with her collar bone in two pieces.

Allison covered her face as a body fell backwards over her outstretched legs and next to her.

"Shit!" He cursed. He was getting ready to get back up and charge into the group when he must have noticed her sitting there, "What the hell are you doing? Trying to get crushed?"

Allison was about to reply when he shook his head in a smirk and got back to his feet. She looked up at him carefully debating whether or not she had seen him from somewhere before. He sure seemed arrogant. She put her hands on the floor on either side of her ready to push herself back up.

"I thought I told you to get out of the way, basket case!" She looked up and saw the arrogant boy once again…and he shoved her! Allison landed on the ground closer to the stage in a heap with about eight faces around her taking a quick glance down, and then back to the band playing. She collected herself and sat in an upright position wondering what the hell made her deserve that. She thought that the boy had some serious problems. She looked up once more and was met with an outstretched hand. She looked at it oddly; wondering where exactly it had came from.

"Well are you gonna get off the fucking floor sometime tonight are do you enjoy the view down there?"

She grabbed the hand and was pulled to her feet in a swift motion and once again was met with the bull dozer boy. "Thanks," she mumbled.

He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a strange look; she could tell she was probably the weirdest person he had ever seen or something…the only thing she looks at like that were the animals locked up in the zoo.

"Are you okay, or something?" He asked warily.

Allison glared and clenched her fists at her sides, "Yes I am fine…you only pushed me for no reason at all."

He scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Well sorry there, kook, it's either that or you get flattened into a pancake by my fat ass friend."

Allison's posture softened somewhat and she folded her arms, "Well you didn't have to be so rough."

The boy rolled his eyes and raked a hand threw his long, brown hair, "Look I'm sorry okay! You wanna fuckin' drink or something to cool off?"

Allison rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're buying."

_**TBC**_


	2. Have A Drink On Me

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWbasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: The trouble drinks can get you into…  
**Rated**: T…just look at the characters I am using and it will sum it all up.  
**A/N**: Just a couple of things I wanna touch on (since replying to reviews is not allowed on this site) I am just going to 'casually' slip a few things in here. 1. I am glad people are still interested in stories focusing on these two. 2. The girl falling in the pit and breaking her collarbone was actually based on a true event. When I was fourteen I went to my first punk show or 'heavy metal vomit party' (as they are referred to around here), and I watched it happen. It was pretty brutal for sure. 3. This won't be as nearly as angsty as my other B/A fic, '_And Then There Were Two'_, I don't even know for sure yet if they will be pairing up romantically…I haven't decided yet. BCJ: If you are planning on writing a B/A fic…DO IT UP! I wanna read one that I'm not writing! LOL. I will be your everlasting encouragement!  
So now that that's out of my system, on with the story!

**Chapter 2 – Have a Drink on Me**

"Two rum and cokes," Bender snapped at the bar tender. They had walked up to the bar together and he just couldn't believe this shit. He wasn't usually so snappy with ole Lloyd but he just couldn't take his focus off of this chick…

She had to be the weirdest person on the planet.

She stared at the wall ahead of her and occasionally jutted her chin out, or turned to glare at him. She seemed to be in this world of her own, and John just couldn't for the life of him figure out what was up her ass.

"Look, I'm sorry for plowin' your ass over, okay? You can stop hexing me now."

She turned to look at him with a menacing glare and growled: "Plowing me over? You almost crushed me!" She quickly whipped her head back so she was facing forward once more, and stuck her thumb nail in her mouth. Lloyd placed both drinks in front of John and he accepted them gratefully.

John cocked an eyebrow and nudged her shoulder, motioning to the drinks in front of him, "You want your drink or are you just beggin' me to slip somethin' in it?"

She ripped off the end of thumb nail and quickly spun around, spit it at him, and snatched her drink. The nail hit him in the eye and he quickly put his hand over it, "What the hell was that for? That could have caused blindness you know!"

She stuck out her tongue and in one motion gulped down the entire glass. She regarded John contently and smiled, "Are you going to drink that?"

He gave her a confused stare and nodded his head, "No…go ahead."

She scooped up the drink and placed it in front of her precisely. He watched as she looked up and down the bar for a few moments before finally her eyes settled on a condiments stand: "I'll be right back."

She slid off of her bar stool and walked slowly towards the said stand. Bender turned back around in his stool and shook his head. He could only meet chicks like that in this place. With the exception of the band groupie sluts, he could always find the strangest people there. Chicks who were into the whole Goth thing; junkies; party animals; tattooed and gum chewing freaks; and the people just like this girl, plain out weird.

But for some reason he didn't find it any more normal than that.

He waved Lloyd over for another round; obviously he wasn't getting his drink back so why not order some more? Surely he couldn't leave the place sober; his sole purpose of coming to this place was to listen to some good tunes and get a little tipsy. It was like an escape for him; somewhere he could go and he wouldn't be called a faggot every time he turned his back, somewhere he could go and not get the shit kicked out of him. He liked the fact that all the people around the club were just as fucked up as he was, and were looking for that exact same escape.

He turned his head and noticed the girl approaching him once more with a hand full of packages. He wondered momentarily what her story was. She sat down in the stool next to him with a face full of nothing except raw concentration and determination. She emptied the contents of her hands onto the table; he noticed salt packets, sugar packets, pepper, and vinegar. He watched with slight interest and slight repulsion as she emptied a vinegar packet into her drink, followed by a salt, and a sugar. She swished her creation around with her finger, sucked it dry, and then brought the glass up to her mouth and took a big drink.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

She swished the liquid around her mouth and then swallowed with an 'ah', "Sounded like a good idea at the time…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Did the voices tell you that?"

She gave him a mock glare and winked, "No they told me to hurt you…I just thought the drink would distract me for awhile."

He nodded, "Sounds good…oh, and since you so kindly introduced yourself, I'm John."

She seemed to perk up a little after that, "I know that."

This peeked his interests mildly, "Oh yeah? And how's that? You psychic or somethin'?"

She smirked slightly and took another sip from her glass, "No…"

"So…?"

"I stole your wallet," She shrugged slightly and swished around the contents of her glass some more.

He smirked and laughed out right, "Okay for one crazy lady, my wallet is sittin' right in my pocket here. For two, you couldn't get away with stealin' somethin' from me."

A small smile began to tug at the corners of her lips, and she squirmed in her seat, "I put it back."

Bender rolled his eyes and began to get a bit motivated, "Oh I'm so sure…chick, I live in the west side of town where people get mugged and pickpocketed everyday…hell, I pickpocket people myself…there is no way you coulda did that without me noticin'."

"Well, I did…sorry to bruise your ego."

John scoffed, "My ego? Fuck that…you didn't do it! You're all talk!"

"Wanna bet on that hot shot?" She sat up, and challenged him with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She downed the rest of her glass and smacked her lips together loudly, "Or are you too chicken?"

John rubbed his chin and let out a small chuckle; he was not taking the challenge all too lightly and could not believe the girl's tenacity. He nodded his head and gave her an equally challenging stare, "Yeah I'll bet on that…it's your loss, and it ain't like you can prove it or anythin' anyways."

"Johnathan Edward Bender…born April 23, 1967…you live on Rosedale Avenue, and your social security number is 0-1-5-6-7-0-8-2-6."

Bender chuckled momentarily and then rubbed his hands over his face; she was not for real…he looked back up at her and his smile turned to a frown, "You little fuckin' sneak." He reached into his wallet and was about to pull out a twenty when he grabbed a dollar bill instead. He slapped the money down on the table and smiled triumphantly, "There ya go."

She looked down at the money and cocked an unimpressed eyebrow, "What is this?"

He smirked, "Your prize."

Her smirk fell and she accepted the money grudgingly, "Pretty cheap gambler you are."

John grabbed his glass and took a swig, "Never said how much ya wanted to bet."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass as well, "I knew I should have robbed you when I had the chance. You're lucky I have a good heart."

John scoffed, "If ya had a good heart would ya honestly be stealin' from people like that?"

Her face fell, "I do have a good heart."

He smirked at her uneasiness, "Yeah…a good thief's heart."

She put her hands in her lap and stared at her glass in a confused state for a few moments; John didn't feel bad about his remarks at all…she was the one who went digging through his personal information in the first place, was she not? He knew she was trying to test him and John was simply trying to beat her at her own game. The girl was a stranger…he still didn't know her name…so he could care less of he actually hurt her; this was all fun to him.

She stared down at her cup for a few more moments before she lifted her head with a smile gracing her features, "You're just jealous 'cause I can lift better than you can."

Bender waved Lloyd back over and requested two more drinks; he turned back to his female companion and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, real jealous…I think I'm gonna cry."

She smiled knowingly, "Nice front, but you're a little too obvious. You're jealous, face up!"

Bender shook his head and folded his arms over his chest; oh, this chick had it coming! It wasn't often he met a chick who just challenged him for the pure sake of challenge…usually they were challenging to hit them or fight them, or something else as equally stupid because they were pissed of at him for something he did. Usually for sleeping around; but this girl was just trying to get under his skin for the fun of it.

These were the types of girls he actually liked to hang around with.

The girl downed her fourth drink and smiled, "Alright then, you think you're so good? I challenge you right now to go down on that floor with me and we'll see whose better."

Bender narrowed his eyes and set his glass down, "You're on…but just remember you're on your fourth drink…I dunno if you can hold up pip squeak."

She stood quickly with no trouble, "You shouldn't doubt me."

"Let's go then!"

… … …

Allison watched as Bender headed off into the crowd of people with purpose; it brought a smile to her face. It wasn't very often that she talked to people when she came to the club; usually she came, got a few drinks, and danced her heart out. When people did approach her usually they were scared off after very brief conversation. For some reason this pig headed, stubborn jack ass just wouldn't let up, and it made Allison all the more amused, yet at the same time a little happy. She didn't have any friends at all and sometimes it was just nice to be in the company of someone who willing to let you talk…even if the conversation was strange.

She set out into the crowd and moved towards the stage where TSOL seemed to be winding up their set. There were so many people out there to choose from…it was too easy. She didn't consider herself a thief really; stealing was something that was just somewhat of a challenge to keep herself preoccupied while bored. It's not like she had any use for other peoples' belongings unless it was cash; and even then the only place she used the cash was a few second hand stores, but mostly just at the club.

She approached a circle of kids; she counted five boys and three girls, who all appeared to be younger than she. Two of the girls had purses hanging at their sides and one of the boys wore a thin, long, black trench coat. Those three seemed to be easy targets. She 'accidentally' bumped into the first girl and moved her arm at lightening speed, "Sorry!" She yelped over the music. The others just gave her a mixture of nods and dirty looks and just turned back to their prior conversation. Allison 'squeezed' her way around the circle and continued on her war path until she reached the other side. She looked over the mass of people and noticed Bender running around the pit.

'Taking the easy way out, huh?' She thought to herself; this guy was honestly trying too hard.

She made her way towards the front of the stage and began swiping at everyone leaning over the stage rails. A club full of punks with big coats and large bags was a heaven to a pickpocket. She had been nabbing person after person, and she knew full well Bender had no chance of beating her. She decided to make her way back to the table when she saw one big, tall guy she wanted to nab. She made her way towards him – being very careful that she would not be seen – and snuck around behind him. His wallet was bulging in his back pocket, and his face was transfixed on the stage, bobbing ever so slightly with the music. He was standing just in front of the mosh pit. She was about a half step away when she shot her arm out and grazed the edge of his wallet, and just as quickly he shot around and grabbed her wrist. She let go of the wallet with a yelp and looked up into his eyes; they were blazing with anger and Allison could have cried right there on the spot. He loosened his grip as she fought for her arm back, and just as quickly as it all started, it ended with a heavy arm falling around her shoulders and pulling her into the mosh pit.

Her first reaction was panic as the vision of broken collar bones floated around in her head. But when she saw it was Bender with his arm strewn over her shoulders she just scowled and made her way out of the dance circle. The heavy set man was no where in sight, and all she could hear behind her was maniacal laughter.

Well that was not very impressive at all.

She took her place back at their bar stools and downed the rest of her drink. He sat down beside her and slapped his knee, "Well damn woman, you really showed me didn't ya? I had to save your ass again!"

Allison rolled her eyes, "Alright…what did you get?"

John reached into his pockets and pulled out a few bills, a couple of leather collars and arm bands, a switch blade, and two tampons. He deposited all of the items onto the bar in front of him and took a swig of his drink.

Allison smirked and reached into her bag; she pulled out two handfuls of cash, a record, four arm bands, a bandana, a water gun, a watch, a drum stick, and three sets of keys. Bender whistled and tipped his glass towards her, "Okay so you're quick…but you still get an automatic disqualification for your slip up."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

Bender smiled triumphantly, "For your loss I think it's time for you to buy a couple of rounds, huh?" Allison replaced all of the objects – minus the cash – back into her bag. Bender grabbed hold of a ten dollar bill from her grasp, "Hey Lloyd!"

**_TBC _**


	3. Got No Where To Run

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T  
**Chapter**: Three  
**A/N**: Well it has been quite awhile, hasn't it? In all honestly I am ashamed…bows head and ducks flying objects…To make a long story short I broke up with my boyfriend of four years, moved back home with my parents, got stuck in my last semester (of this program anyways) of college, was working full time…and I am now getting prepared for the fire fighting diploma I am going for; which means loads of working out, driving, acquiring rescue certificates, all the while still maintaining my job…AND my new hobby of reptiles. So all in all I have been extremely busy and extremely stressed out. BUT I do want to finish this fic – as well as all of my others – and then start working on the two new plot bunnies I have swirling through my head. So here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy! (Those of you who still exist anyways, lol.)

**Chapter 3 – Got No Where to Run**

"Will you two assholes stop doing that?"

Bender snorted and tossed another handful of ice onto the ground; which was conveniently landing in front of the young gentleman trying to sweep up the floor…which in turn got his broom all wet and smeared his dust pile everywhere.

He reached his hand back inside the open ice compartment only to get the lid slammed onto his hand. He jerked back in shock and eyed up the person responsible, "Lloyd? What the hell did ya do that for?"

Lloyd eyed the annoyed Bender gingerly, "You and your lady friend here are fucking up my bar – again. Not only have you guys been throwing stuff at people, stealing, yelling, and standing on your chairs…but now you are pissing off my staff." He paused and tossed his white towel over his shoulder, "Haven't you noticed that your band is long gone and there isn't anyone else here except a couple of drunks passed out in the booths?"

Bender folded his hands in front of him and shrugged his hair back, "Um…I'm not too sure that I did Lloyd..." He reached into his pocket and absently pulled out a one dollar bill and pushed it towards him. Lloyd eyed the lowly bill unimpressed, "What the hell is that?"

Bender looked at the girl next to him – whom he still hadn't gathered her name – and smirked, "its hush money, Lloyd."

Lloyd glanced down at the bill and back up at Bender, "Hush money for what Johnny?"

"You lettin' me stay in yer bar after hours so I can have a round of shots on the house?"

Lloyd snorted, "For one kid, that is a one dollar bill…that'll get ya no where with me," He glared at Bender's supposed 'shock' and placed both hands firmly down on the counter, "For two, I tell ya every time that there are no free rounds…and three, your wasted." Bender scoffed and Lloyd smirked, "You don't need anymore."

Bender narrowed his eyes and eyed the older man suspiciously, "Are ya cuttin' me off here Lloyd?"

"Yeah I am cuttin' ya off Johnny…now get the hell outta here will ya?"

Bender nodded his head and grumbled. He turned his stool seat ever so slightly so that he was facing the dark haired girl next to him. She didn't seem very eager to be going anywhere…in fact John was pretty sure she wasn't up for conversing at all.

"Hey…girl," He slurred as he shook her shoulder. Unfortunately for her she wasn't even able to take the shaking and fell straight off of her stool and onto the hard wooden floor below them.

"Shit!" John exclaimed as he stumbled off of the chair, "Dude…are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes groggily and seemed to take a few moments to focus on him, "Who the hell are you?"

John contorted his mouth in disgust as he reached towards her and peeled a soggy and ketchup covered French fry from her hair. She must have had her head slumped on the bar for a while and forgotten about the food she had been eating…or something. "Ronald Reagan."

She regarded him mutely for a few moments as if to make sense of what he said. "I'm sorry."

Bender furrowed his eyebrows and laughed a bit, "For what?"

"For falling down in front of you Mr. President."

Bender laughed out loud and pulled the fallen girl up by the hands, "Well in that case, perhaps I shouldn't have drunk with someone who can't even handle her booze."

The girl steadied herself by hanging on to the bar and shook her head – brown hair flying around in a heap, "Oh please…I must have had a five drink head start on you. You played it easy…I manhandled you."

Bender raised an amused eyebrow, "Well not yet you haven't…ya wanna get on that soon or what?"

The girl's face fell from that of a playful and teasing look to one of a hurt and suspicious one, "Excuse me?"

John chuckled at his own antics and the look on her face, "You heard me, let's put all this extra energy to use already," when she still looked pissed as hell, he smiled devilishly, "Your place or mine?"

She said nothing and just gathered her purse, pushed past him and left. He sat there for a few moments wondering if he had said something wrong in the midst of their playful joking. He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked back at Lloyd, "Keep this shit hole chuggin', eh? By the way you can keep that tip I gave ya."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and groaned, "Yeah…thanks Johnny…I'll keep your buck."

Bender smirked, "You're a good man, Lloyd." With that he spun on his heel and headed towards the door to find his pissed off companion.

… … …

Allison stormed through the parking lot. The evening had gone through nicely; in fact she was pretty fond of her new friend up until now. They had their little pick pocket contest – which she still stood her ground that she had won – with her later finding out that the larger man who had caught her had in fact been one of Bender's friends. Luckily for her there were no hard feelings. They continued to drink and got up a few times to scare some of the new kids on the dance floor. Afterwards, she had showed him some of her favorite drink combinations, and while he had no desire to try any of said combinations, he was intrigued none the less. They had laughed and cracked jokes all night…getting away from the reality that was her everyday miserable life.

It only figured he had turned out to be a fucking asshole like everyone else she came in contact with.

She pulled her jacket closer to her form and she walked briskly through the wet slush that blanketed the west end side walks. This side of Shermer was no beauty of a place in her opinion; sewers swelled with steam into the cold air, curbs and sidewalks were cracked and falling apart, while most of the houses – or apartments for that matter – still had their lights on with loud music and heavy, booming voices carrying on through the buildings and out into the streets. It wasn't really a walk in the park for a sixteen year old girl, but Allison had always told herself that she had more 'street smarts' than the average young person.

She stumbled a bit and caught herself on a nearby brick wall. The alcohol was definitely having it's affect on her; she could not even recall just how much she had had, let alone what she actually drank.

"Hey you! Wait up will ya?"

She rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to her head; the oncoming headache was inevitable…but hopefully she could shake the oncoming ditch pig as well. She quickened her pace – although shaky – and turned a corner onto a dimly lit side street lined with run down apartment complexes and town homes.

Luck wasn't on her side however as she heard approaching footsteps, "You listenin' weirdo?"

She grumbled and hid behind a tree.

"You know, I saw you go behind that tree!"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking as though John Bender was not jogging to catch up to her.

"Why did you take off like that?"

She spun around on her heel and glared at him with her chin jutted forward. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

He stood there completely confused, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. He cursed and caught up with her, "What the hell was that?" He flailed his arms for emphasis, "I asked you a question and you stood there acting like your telepathic messages were actually getting through to me," when she didn't respond he cursed, "I'm not some psychic alien like you, ya know."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, "No…you're just a pervert."

John scoffed and raised his eyebrows, "How's that?"

She shook her head and just kept walking, coming to a stop at a busier street, looked both ways and began to cross.

John dodged an oncoming car and jogged to her side, "Why because I asked for a manhandlin'?"

She stopped in the middle of the road and faced him; this seemed to freak him out a bit as an oncoming car stopped just inches away from her back and honked its horn very loudly, and swerved around them. She didn't seem to care though and kept her icy gaze on him, "No you just give the impression that you were actually having fun with me tonight and then you turn around and ask me for a 'manhandlin'."

John grabbed her by the elbow and pushed towards the sidewalk and out of the way of any impending late night drivers, "What the fuck are ya talkin' about? I was havin' a swell time…I was fuckin' around with ya."

Allison regarded him skeptically, "Well it sure didn't sound like it."

John rolled his eyes, "Get the cork outta yer ass and calm down! What do I have to do, huh?"

Before she could answer his boot hit a skid of ice and sent him feet up in the air and hard on his back, "Fuck!"

Allison burst out laughing at the sight, "I knew karma would come for you."

Bender looked up at her from the ground, "You are a bitch."

Allison shrugged and held a hand out for him. He glared at the outstretched hand and proceeded to help himself up, "That sure didn't help the head much."

Allison laughed, "Well maybe you should watch your footin'," she shook her head at his antics and stumbled a bit herself.

He scoffed, "You're one to talk, ya drunk."

"Well at least I didn't land on my ass."

He rolled his eyes and brushed off the back of his cargo pants with a gloved hand. She noticed that he didn't seem to be hurt, even though he had formed a small hole in the elbow of the denim jacket he had been wearing. Maybe it was the alcohol or something, but he still had the grin of the Cheshire cat spread across his face.

"So where ya headed anyhow?" Bender asked casually.

Allison adjusted her purse strap and shrugged, "No where in particular."

He scratched the side of his head and nodded, "So you a street kid or somethin'?"

She shrugged, "Somethin' like that."

"You know you still haven't told me your name…"

She regarded him with an amused look, "You still haven't necessarily asked me for my name you know…" she blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked forward once more with her hands shoved in the pockets of her black coat, "Its not like I randomly tell every stranger I meet all of my personal information."

He scoffed at that, "Yeah you only steal other people's from them," She let out a snort so he continued in a sarcastic tone, "And it's not like…you know…your name is all that personal anyhow."

They crossed another street and set of train tracks and entered what were Shermer's nicer neighborhoods. The apartment complexes and town homes had disappeared and were replaced with medium sized elm and birch trees lining the road, chain linked fences and houses fronted with nice wooden porches and canopy roofs. Allison had passed her house quite away back; in fact she hadn't even walked in the right direction when she left the club…either way it was a neighborhood unfamiliar to her.

"This where you come from or somethin'?" Bender asked, breaking the girl from her thoughts.

Allison shook her head quietly, "No not really. I just like to look at the houses…they have nice gardens."

Bender shot her an incredulous look, "Why you like to look at a bunch of richie houses? They're not spectacular…they burn just as fast as regular houses."

She rolled her eyes at that, "Probably faster with all the nice stuff they have in there."

"So what is so great about some lame ass house then?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed loudly, "I don't know…I just find it interesting that they have all these nice houses and nice looking yards and such…"

"…yet they don't really give a shit about any of it and just do it so their house is nicer looking than Mr. and Mrs. Jones' next door?"

"Yeah something like that."

Bender said nothing and just kept his eyes straight ahead. Allison picked up quite a bitter vibe from him, but didn't push on the topic. She could easily guess why Bender may have sounded bitter or annoyed about said 'richies'; it wasn't like they treated people like them like equals or anything. Whether she was at school or in the grocery store lifting tampons she was still sneered and glared at…still looked at like she was the filth of society.

However, the artist in her couldn't help but admire the nice lawns with their creepy little garden gnomes and bright colored flowers. Even though it was winter, it still seemed to her as though these people took care of their property. Maybe it was the fact that it wasn't something her own family did…and maybe that was what intrigued her…change, difference…care.

"Bulls eye, basket case!" Bender hollered and smacked her arm.

She rubbed her arm subconsciously and waited for him to continue. He looked like a fucking kid in a candy store, "What?"

He smiled devilishly and pointed down the road to a large brown and white brick home with all the lights on. The garage door was wide open and there must have been dozens of cars parked around the house; Porsches, Chevy's, Mercedes', and mustangs…beautiful cars. It was when she heard the distinct tune of the damned Culture Club (god she hated them) blaring through the windows that she caught his drift.

"You ready for some richie party crashin'?"

Allison stopped on the sidewalk and watched the house for a few moments as if it was going to get up and chase her or something. Bender instantly picked up on this and gave her a playful nudge, "Oh come on, it isn't gonna kill ya."

"No there are just a lot of people over there and I don't think we are welcome…"

Bender sulked, "Who the fuck cares? They're just a bunch of assholes anyways…hell it's like one in the morning. They're all gonna be trashed and they won't even notice us there," He paused when she still looked unconvinced and raked a hand through his hair, "Well I'm goin' in there whether you join me or not…and you can stay out here yourself."

Allison stood with her chin out and her arms crossed, "Fine…but not because I care or not if you leave me here. But we go in and then we leave…we aren't staying."

He gave her a smug smile, "Oh, I promise…we won't be long."

_**TBC**_

**A/N 2**: Hey if anyone out there reading is still interesting in reading some Bender and Allison stuff I recommend that you read Aikido Chick's "Another Brick in the Wall." I was reading it and loving it and maybe if you guys drop her a line we could get her writing again. Just look under rated M stories and you will find it. Jess that is me telling you to get your ass back in gear! I did!


	4. The Boy's A Time Bomb

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language, possible violence, and mischief  
**Chapter Summary**: Chapter 4; our two unsung heroes get themselves into some trouble in the nicer end of town; appearances from a familiar character or two.  
**A/N**: Thanks to people who are still interested and those who reviewed. Please feel free to drop me a line…because for every review you don't leave a John Bender dies. 

**Chapter 4 – The Boy's A Time Bomb**

Allison followed closely behind Bender as they inched their way up the red bricked driveway. There were small – about waist high – black lamp posts that lined the driveway, attached by a thin black chain that looped them all together. The lamps proceeded to mask the lawn with a yellow shade, making the late January snow sparkle in the middle of the night.

It was probably the biggest house she had seen in Shermer – or pretty damn close to it anyways – everything from the front patio, to the garage, the lawn…even the fence that surrounded the premises was just surreal to Allison. Her parents lived in a one storey bungalow with three kids…they had long since stopped supporting all three of them, not having the money to buy clothes, pay for sports or music lessons…everything that the Reynolds kids did they supported themselves. Her sister Heather had a job at the local pet store feeding snakes, while her little brother Ricky had a paper route.

Allison preferred to steal.

The music of Duran Duran had been bellowing through the open front door for some time now and she could hear the hooting and hollering, and roaring laughs of the bodies inside. She wondered vaguely if they were the laughs of the pretty popular kids at school. To her, it almost seemed as if they flocked in herds together down the hallways and that they all had the exact same laugh. It was like this fake, throaty sound that they all made when one of their 'members' said something funny. She didn't exactly ever pick up what is was they were laughing at, but usually all that she did pick up was who was fucking who, what new thing was cool, and what lame person was not cool. Their conversations always seemed so one dimensional.

Of course she judged them all to be one dimensional. Hell, all they did was pick on people like her; throw food at her in the cafeteria, spill pop on her drawings, and bump into her when she was walking down the hall. She didn't like them very much for their arrogance and the way that they treated themselves like royalty, but at the same time these people scared the shit out of her because they had the heart and the courage to have fun and have friends, to laugh loud and to look nice. Allison wasn't sure if it was envy or intrigue, but either way these people were from a completely different planet then she was.

She always wondered what it would be like to switch spots with them for one day; to be the girl who always flipped her hair behind her shoulder when she laughed, and the girl who sashayed her hips when all the boys were looking…just for one day to see what it was like…what all the fuss was about.

They reached the door to the house and Bender kind of looked inside first before he made a move. The front door was open, with only the screen door protecting the occupants inside from the cold wind outside. The glass was pretty fogged up for the most part, but the two dark haired teens could easily see a lavish foyer with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A large winding staircase sat to the right side of their view, with a doorway leading to what looked to be a living room on the left. A small hallway lay straight ahead leading to what looked to be another room – maybe a kitchen – with a small wall standing in the very middle of the foyer with an oak table in the center of it. On the oak table looking to be a very expensive statue of a baby angel with its wings spread out hanging on to what look to be a bird…but she wasn't quite sure. All in all, the house looked very rich, and very lavish; it both astonished her and frightened her.

"Well crazy, are ya ready to go in?" Bender asked casually, holding onto the door handle.

"Um," Allison hesitated, listening to the voices coming from within the house, "Are you sure we should…"

Bender rolled his eyes and pressed in the handle, opening the door a crack, "Yes we should…I told you its late, they're gonna be smashed and they won't even notice a thing. Trust me on this."

She looked into his eyes and gathered some assurance from them; he may be an asshole but she doubted very much that he was a liar, "So you break into these high society get togethers often?"

He smirked and pulled the door open quietly and placed one foot inside while looking back at her, "You don't wanna know."

"Fair enough," Allison muttered and quickly stepped inside right behind him before he let the door slam shut on her. No one had seemed to notice that someone had came in the door, but from what she gathered from looking around that there were so many people there already that it probably wasn't a rare occasion for the door to open and close.

Bender seemed to be looking around a lot, and touching almost everything that was near him. He let out a low whistle, "There is a lot of shit in here we could hawk off tomorrow you know…"

She had been thinking the same thing. Everything was made out of glass, and silver, and other nice materials.

"So whaddya wanna drink some more…look around a bit…or piss some people off?" Bender asked casually, as if they were decided on something to buy in mall, or something.

Allison just shrugged, "Just lead the way."

Bender nodded his head in confirmation and took a look into the living room where there was a huge group of jocks, cheerleaders, and other pretty people dancing around to some new lame song…some of them were even missing their clothes. Bender arched his eyebrows and shook his head and turned around to walk up the stair case, "I bet we find some interestin' shit up here."

Allison swallowed, "Okay."

Bender began creeping up the stairs; Allison stared at his feet the whole time, noticing that his shoes were wet and that he was leaving brown puddles of the nice white carpet with every step he took upward. She wondered momentarily if the house keeper would be able to get that out.

"Damn," He murmured once he reached the top. He looked around, "What way do you wanna go? I say we split up, grab some shit, and bail…"

Allison nodded and looked around. She noticed another small staircase in the back corner of the landing and nodded towards it, "I think I will go up."

"Alright then meet me back down here when you're down," He raked a hand through his hair and shoved a hand in his pocket, "If anything happens and you need to bail…just meet me down the street, okay?"

Allison nodded and turned towards the stairs and began ascending.

* * *

Bender cracked his knuckles and began looking at all the doors that awaited him. "And if you choose the correct door, your prize awaits…" 

He took the door to his left first and opened it a crack. The walls were painted a dark burgundy and once he saw the activities going on inside his suspicions were proved correct that this was the master bedroom.

He opened the door a little wider and looked at the – okay not two – but three people inside. Two bigger guys – probably football players or wrestlers – were getting busy with one girl who he recognized to be on the head cheerleading squad. She had long blonde hair and a huge rack…Bender couldn't help but look at her when she was around school. He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his chin, "Always figured she could take it well on both ends. Oh well." He closed the door and was about to step forward when he heard voices coming up the stairs.

"So yeah I ended up winning state championships…it was cool and all, but for some reason my dad was still on my ass about it. I swear he never lays off…"

Bender looked around quickly and jumped into a small towel closet and closed the door as much as he could.

"…Andrew that's great in all…but I really just came up here with you to have some fun…you know do what everyone else is doing."

Bender looked through the crack in the door at the couple standing in the hallway. The guy – Andrew – was much shorter than he was probably around 5'7" or so, with blond hair and a blue letterman's jacket. Bender recognized him as a wrestler from school. The brunette at the boy's side looked drunk as hell with her arm slung around the boy's shoulder. She was wearing a baby blue miniskirt with a white blouse unbuttoned enough to see a good amount of cleavage. Bender thought she was pretty good looking.

"Ashley that's all you ever want…"

The girl straightened considerably, "Andrew that's all that you need okay? Like, seriously, who really just needs to, like, spend all their time talking? Boys and girls aren't supposed to do that."

"I know I just…"

"Just shut up Clark and get in that room," The girl ordered. She had her hand on her hip and was standing rather clumsily as she pointed to the door directly across from Bender's closet. Bender couldn't help but be totally annoyed by the girl because he knew her kind…he had classes with about 50 of them. All clones of one another.

"But Ashley that's a bathroom," Andrew started. Bender silently felt sorry for the kid, but at the same time just willed him to get his pecker up and get in there so he could get out of the closet. It was beginning to get stuffy in there.

"Just go!" The girl screeched/slurred at a pitch abnormal to the normal human ear. The boy must have let up his protesting because after a few moments Bender heard soft footsteps and then a soft 'click' noise, indicating that the door was locked. He opened the door and poked his head out, finally relishing that he was once again alone.

He put his hand under his chin and looked at his now limited options, "Okay…so door number one and door number four are out." He looked at his three remaining options and stopped at the door with pink and purple flowers tacked up all over it, "Hm…door number three looks good." He put his hand on the knob and read the sign on the door:

'Claire's Room. Keep out!'

Bender cocked an eyebrow and turned the knob, "Well all the more reason to go in, eh?"

* * *

Allison reached the top of the more hidden staircase momentarily. She figured it was one of those hidden things to make the house more interesting. She noticed that the staircase had also gone downwards towards the main floor…maybe even more towards the basement. It was very narrow and dark, but once she had reached her destination a smile crept across her face. 

The room looked like an old playroom; possibly a place where children used to play. There were a ton of old dolls, and dollhouses, a little girls make up desk, a closet filled with little pink, purple, and yellow dress up clothes, as well as a ton of teddy bears.

The carpet was a dark purple color with lavender painted walls. There were great big stickers on the wall of Snow White and her seven dwarfs. There was one small window in the room on the far end wall with a small bench in front of it. Even though the toys had looked like they haven't been used for years, she could tell that whoever lived there still used the small bench in front of the window…perhaps as a place to get away.

A red blanket lay on the bench with a large mug perched right beside it. The curtains were drawn over to the side as if the person had been looking out the window. Allison took a seat on the bench and peered out the window. Outside there was a large backyard with a pool and a trampoline, a large shed, and a beautifully landscaped garden. In the centre of the garden was a large pond with a rock waterfall. It was beautiful.

The room was quiet and quite sophisticated for a young person. But for some reason standing in the room made her feel sad for the girl that lived there. She just felt this pang of loneliness and heart break standing in the room. It made her wonder why a girl – who had quite obviously grown up and no longer used the room's toys – still needed to come up here for a sense of security.

She wondered vaguely if the girl was here in the house right now.

She looked down out the window again and noticed some kids from the party outside in the snow. They had no winter clothes on; there appeared to be three boys carrying a girl – who was probably drunk and passed out. The girl only looked to be wearing a small, strapless dress. And unsurprisingly to her, they dropped her in a deep snow bank and laughed, leaving her there. Allison watched closely as the girl came to and wiped the wet substance from her face; her perfectly sculpted hair ruined, and her nice – and what looked to be expensive – dress wrecked. She stumbled up on her feet and bent over to remove her flimsy high heeled shoes and began walking towards the house. Allison could have sworn she saw the girl wiping tears from her face.

She wondered momentarily why girls like her put themselves in positions like that; knowing how the guys acted, yet still left themselves in a vulnerable position. Better yet, Allison wondered why the girl's friends hadn't done anything to keep the girl from getting all wet. Did they think it was funny too? What if the girl hadn't of woken up and just froze to death? What would have they done then?

Allison was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open.

"Um…who are you?"

The voice broke her out of her thoughts so suddenly that she almost fell off the small bench perched on the window sill. Her heart pounded against her chest and she rose to her feet. They boy who spoke stood in the doorway with a curious expression on his face. He looked unsure of what to say.

Allison didn't know what to say either, all she knew is she wanted the blonde haired, blue eyed jock out of her way so she could get the hell out of there and find Bender.

* * *

Bender looked around the huge bedroom in awe. The room must have been as big as his kitchen and living room put together. There was a massive walk in closet to the right of him, and a huge white, canopy bed with four or five pillows and a feather duvet across it. 

Posters were plastered all over the walls of the likes of Bon Jovi, Steven Tyler, and John Fogerty. There were all sorts of stickers and doodles all over the dresser and the large mirror perched on top of it. But mostly it was clothes. Everywhere. He had never seen so many clothes in his entire life.

It was a room made for a fuckin' princess.

Bender didn't know if it was a nice thing or I he just wanted to hurl. Either way, he began walking further into the room and took a look into the closet. And low and behold it was just jam packed with clothes. All designer ties, and everything looked so damn expensive. He wondered momentarily how big of a bon fire he could make with all of the fabric.

He walked past the closet and looked at the shelves perched on the walls lined with tons and tons of picture frames. In almost every picture was a red headed girl with a big smile plastered across her face. She was in pictures with all different people, guys and girls her age, and two older people – probably her parents, he thought.

He picked up one picture of the girl on the beach – which looked as though it was at some tropical island – in a bikini with a large brown purse slung over her shoulders. He skimmed his eyes down her body and smiled, "Not bad." He ripped the picture out of the frame and tucked it in his pocket for future reference.

He placed the frame back on the shelf and continued walking around the room until he made his way over to the dresser. He pushed over a couple thousand tubes of lipstick and mascara until he found a small black box. He flipped the lid up and almost cheered.

He had found the stash.

Earrings, bracelets, necklaces, lockets and the whole nine yards; loads of jewellery that he could punk from this spoiled little bitch. He picked at a few gold chains and necklaces and plopped them into his pocket. He picked up a set of diamond earrings and examined them under the light.

"Damn they're real and everythin'" He scrunched up his face, "Probably a fuckin' Christmas present or somethin'." He tossed the earrings back down on the desk and took another look around until he noticed a small piece of pink fabric sticking out from the top dresser drawer.

He huge grinned cracked across his face from ear to ear.

He opened the drawer slowly to what looked like the royal bank of underwear. If he thought the clothes were bad, he wasn't sure if this much underwear even existed. He rummaged through the drawer with a devilish grin on his face and picked up a flimsy piece of silk material.

He looked around slowly and was about to pocket them as well when the door burst open and a very upset and very wet looking red head stormed in.

"Well looks like I've been caught red handed, huh princess?"

**TBC**


	5. Red Handed

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rating**: T for language and substance abuse.  
**Chapter Summary**: What happens with our two unsung heroes when they get caught in Claire's house…by Claire and Andy? Will they make it out alive?  
**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, here is chapter 5!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Red Handed**

Allison tried to make her way past the blonde haired boy. He made no move to stop, only lifted his arm so that he was blocking the doorway. He had a bewildered look on his face, like she was the weirdest person he had ever laid eyes on. The scrutinizing look made her nervous; she wasn't so good when it came to conversation…especially when said conversation was with good looking jock boys.

"Did you hear me?" He mouthed his words quietly with uncertainty.

Allison just said nothing; her mouth had been hanging open and she just snapped it shut. He was staring her in the eye…like he was looking straight through her.

He eased up a bit and folded his arms, "Fine…forget I asked."

Allison felt like she had been left hanging, and suddenly she felt frustrated, "Like you would care anyways."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and walked past her towards the bench seat by the window. He didn't sit down, he just watched out the window…at the sky. "Does it make any difference to you whether or not I care?"

Allison eyed him carefully, "Maybe it does…maybe not."

Billy Idol's 'Rebel Yell' began playing downstairs, and Allison took note of this, "You guys actually listen to something good?"

He smirked and turned around to face her, "He isn't good. He's fucked."

Allison snorted, "Okay…" She wondered briefly if he _was_ in fact one of those weird kids who liked Michael Jackson and Madonna. She was snapped away from her thoughts when he spoke up.

"So…why are you here?" He was staring her in the eye again. She quickly looked down to the floor and folded her arms, "It's a party…why not?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow and sat down on the bench, "Well no offense or anything, but people like you don't really show up at these sorts of things very often."

Allison began to get irritated, "People like me?"

He nodded and shrugged, "Sure…quiet and shy people who have a whole clan of equally quiet and strange friends living under a rock with them." He laughed a bit.

Allison eyed him carefully and jutted out her chin, "That's not true…"

He looked at her amusedly, "How so? You don't take part in school functions, or dances…I never see you around town."

She shrugged, "Well I don't have any friends…well maybe the weird guy I showed up here with counts…but I don't know. I don't live under a rock…I live in an apartment." She blew her bangs out of her face and smirked at him, "And you don't see me around town because I don't hang out at the mall or other lame diners and such. I'm usually out at my shrink's office…or riding my bike and stalking people."

He looked at her worriedly, "Really?"

She grinned devilishly, "Oh yeah, for sure. This one day I got so…_interested_…in spying on these two people having sex that they actually caught me."

He swallowed hard and looked at her with wide blue eyes, "What did they do?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Invited me to join in."

His mouth fell open in shock, "Are you serious?"

Her grin widened, she loved when people ate up her bull shit. It amused the hell out of her, "Sure."

"Well that just kinda…um, you know…it's interesting."

She nodded and sat down on a fuzzy pink Scooby Doo chair, "Oh it's very exciting…I love the rush."

He nodded, "Don't you ever feel wrong about it?"

Her heart suddenly panged but she kept a straight face, "No…I screw for pleasure."

He nodded and placed his chin in his hand, "You know its funny…so many times I hear girls say that about guys…but I'm starting to get the feeling that it's girls that think that way."

She began to feel awkward, not liking where the conversation was going; she didn't want to be classified as being in the same group of girls he was talking about…even if she was lying to him, "Think what way?"

"That sex is just meant for pleasure. I always thought…you know…it should be about caring…and confidence and feeling important." He raked a hand through his hair, "I mean if you wanted to get off couldn't you just look at porn?"

Allison was shocked at his reply. Was this guy – this popular guy – having a sex discussion…with her? She shook it off and smiled, "Yeah it should be."

He looked at her strangely, "You think so? Because that's not what you said before…"

Allison began to blush, "I know…I was just…"

He laughed, "Fucking with me? I figured as much."

She let out a quiet laugh, "Was it that noticeable?"

He stood up and walked towards her, "No, not really. That was a pretty outrageous lie though…you have some sort of talent for that or something?"

She shrugged indifferently, "Something like that."

He stood in front of her and offered out his hand, "I'm Andrew."

"Allison," she replied, shyly taking her hand back.

"So you go to Shermer High School?"

Allison nodded her head and she was about to reply when a loud noise emitted from the down the stairs, followed by a female shrieking. She looked at Andy – who seemed to have grown concerned – and craned her neck back towards the door. She wasn't going to think anything of it until she heard a male voice – a familiar one – screaming back in response.

She looked back at Andrew regretfully, "I'm sorry…I have to go…"

"Wait…"

But she didn't…she quickly gathered her bag and headed for the stairs. She wondered what the hell John had gotten into now.

* * *

"Well, looks like I've been caught red handed, huh princess?" Bender asked the soaking wet red headed girl in front of him. She spun around quickly at the sound of his voice, and she looked shocked to see him standing there. Her eyes were wide and her hand was placed over her heart like he scared the daylights out of her. She let out a loud breath and soon her worried look turned into an angry one.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped at him.

"I was sent down from the sex gods…I'm here to meet all your needs, baby," He smirked at her and folded his arms over his chest; "I'm all yours!"

She glared at him, "Excuse me?"

He waved his hand in front of his nose and contorted his face, "Damn woman, how much have you been drinking?"

She narrowed her eyes even further; he didn't think it was possible for her to do so but she did, "Oh you're one to talk! You aren't even standing up straight!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah but that sort of behavior is expected from me…you on the other hand," He grinned devilishly, "It's not very lady like."

She dropped her hands to her side and stormed past him and began looking through her clothes, "Fuck off…what do you know about being lady like anyways? The only females you're probably familiar with are crack whores."

He cocked and eyebrow and shook his hair out of his face, "Maybe so…but I do know when a girl comes in her room pissed drunk and soaking wet she must've been doin' something naughty"

A blush rose feverishly to her cheeks, "I was doing nothing…thank you very much!" She tucked her wet red locks behind her ear and swept past him once more towards her door, "Just a bunch of guys being assholes is all, now will you please get out of my house?"

He ignored her request and sat down on her bed. He grabbed a grey stuffed animal and pretended to punch it in the face. She ripped it from his arms and glared at him – again – and stood expectantly with her arms crossed. He grinned at her, "All those guys are assholes. Faggots too; I don't know why you waste your time with them."

She rolled her eyes, "Well no kidding. But who would you rather suggest, huh? You? Some stoner kid? A dork?" She laughed at his facial expression bitterly, "It's none of your business anyways, so leave! Now!"

He shrugged his shoulders again and lay down on his back, "You know…we do have that in common you know…hatin' all those kids down there." When she struggled to see what he was getting at he grinned widely, "If ya wanna lay down with me I can make you feel better." He lay on his back with his arms outstretched wide and his legs spread.

She scoffed, "I would rather eat shit."

He grabbed his stomach in mock pain, "Well fuck…" He pretended to fart, "I could help you with that too."

She balled her hands up into fists and set her jaw, "Get. Out. Now."

He laughed, "You can't make me."

"This is my house and if you don't leave I will call the police!" She hissed.

He laughed and shook his hair from his eyes, "And tell them what? That out of the fifty underage drinkers here you want the skid gone?"

She glared at him, "Will you please just be nice and leave! I am not having a good night!"

He glared back, "What mommy and daddy's fifty thousand dollar mantle piece get broken?"

"What the fuck do you know? You don't even know me!" She screamed.

He sat up so that he was seated and only a few feet away from her, "I know that you are a spoiled rich little bitch! Is that enough or did you want a more detailed profile?"

She seethed, "You know what? Just forget it okay? I don't even know why you're here…and just like everyone else in this god forsaken house, I can't get you to leave. So I will just leave you alone, okay?" Her eyes began to well up with frustrated tears and she turned to leave. Bender didn't know what to say.

He pulled the pink underwear out of his pocket, "Hey, did you wanna take these before you go?"

She turned around and when she saw what he was hanging on to her whole face turned a bright shade of pink. She raked a hand through her wet hair and her arms fell to the side of her cherry red, strapless party dress, "You pig! Give those back!"

He tucked them half way into the front of his pants, "Come and get them."

She blushed profusely once again and stormed up to him, trying to hide her fear. He laughed at her and placed his arms behind his head, "I'm waiting, princess."

Much to his surprise she grabbed them from out of his pants, and then proceeded to hit him – with a closed fist – where it counts the most. He grabbed himself in pain, "You stupid bitch!"

She threw the underwear towards her closet and placed her hands on her hips, "Well that's what you get for going where you don't belong! You animal!"

"I'll show you animal!" He got up – slower than intended – and stalked towards her. She swallowed hard and threw open the door and ran out into the hallway, "Get out of here you fucking burner!" She screamed a lot louder than he wanted her to.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed right back at her, still holding himself.

"Get away from me, pervert!" She pushed away from him and looked at the boys at the bottom of the stairs, "He won't leave me alone!"

One of the boys came up the stairs and stared at Bender, "Claire, is this guy bugging you? Why are you all wet? And why is he touching himself?"

"The bitch hit me in the nuts!"

The other boy cocked an eyebrow, "It looks to me like you're doing things with yourself that you shouldn't be doing in front of a lady." Just at that moment two bodies came barreling down the stairs from the upper level. It was Bender's – still unidentified – lady friend, and the blonde jock he saw from earlier. He could have sworn he was in the bathroom getting busy.

"What's going on here?" Andrew asked.

"This hood here was playing with himself in Claire's room!" The other boy replied.

Claire fumed, "He stole my underwear!"

Bender seethed, "She hit my nuts!"

The girl squeaked.

A dark haired boy appeared on the top of the stairs behind the first boy, "I think its time we get you two freaks out of here!"

Andrew stepped forward, "Now Paul, we don't need to do that…"

Claire sighed loudly, "Can all of you just get the hell out of here, please?"

Paul ignored her, "No you two stay out of it. We'll handle this punk." He stepped forward and grabbed Bender by the back of the shirt and threw him towards the other boy, whose letterman's jacket read, 'Mitch'. Bender struggled with his grasp, but quit when he almost lost his footing down the large, twisting staircase. He heard his darker haired companion from earlier yell at the boys from behind him, but they didn't let up. Two more boys joined the two that had him and dragged him towards the front door. The door was thrown open and he was deposited into a nearby snow bank. He struggled to make it to his feet, but failed when the white fluffy stuff proved to be much too slippery for fast action.

He saw the girl behind the four approaching boys; she actually had enough balls to grab one of them by the sleeve of his jacket and yell at him to stop. But just like they did with him, they threw her off to the side and into the snow. The other three boys approached Bender quickly and proceeded to start hitting him. One boy was holding his arms back while the other two began hitting him in the face and the upper body. The fourth boy who had flung off his friend had swept his legs out from under him so that he was now flat on his back and in the snow.

"Come guys, lay off! Now!" came a male voice from behind the group. It was enough to distract the boys for long enough so that Bender could break free. He rolled onto his side in the snow and the girl rushed to his side. She swept his hair from his face and looked at the boy who stopped everything.

The four boys walked off cursing under their breath. Bender was mentally screaming for them to go fuck themselves. He tried to sit up, but when he worked too slowly, a strong pair of hands grabbed him by the jacket and hauled him up from the grass, "You okay, man?"

Bender's brown eyes locked with blue and he immediately shoved the hands away, "I'm fine, Sporto…why don't you go find someone else to rescue?"

Andrew looked at him confused, "I wasn't 'rescuing' anyone. I just wanted to give you a hand since you were a friend of Allison's." He turned to face his now named lady friend, "this is the guy you were talking about, right?"

She nodded mutely and looked at Bender, "Are you okay?"

He brushed himself off, "I'm fine, _Allison_."

She looked at Andrew regretfully, "We should go."

He nodded his head, "Yeah…I'll see ya around…I guess."

She shrugged, "Yeah…but probably not." She grabbed Bender by the elbow and turned him around so that they were walking towards the drive way. He ripped his arm from her grasp and glared at her, "What the hell was that?"

She looked at him completely confused, "What do you mean…are you alright?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Those merry bands of jockstraps always go around jumping people…five on one or whatever. Why the fuck were you even conversing with one of those cocksuckers?"

She looked at him offended, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bender looked at her like she had grown another head, "You know exactly what I am talking about. That guy is just like those clowns that came after us…and all those other assholes from school. Don't be a fucking sellout, _Allison_."

She shook her head angrily, and jammed her hands in her pockets, "Talking to someone doesn't make me a sell out."

Bender scoffed, "You realize you wouldn't even tell me your fucking name all night – which wasn't even _that_ special of a name to hide in the first place," He kicked a stone across the road angrily, "Yet you tell that tight wearing faggot and you don't even know him!"

She glared at him, "I don't even know _you_ either!"

He softened a touch, "Yeah but me and you are on the same side. He – and that red headed bitch – is from a totally different planet. There is a difference."

She looked at him with large, shiny eyes, "There doesn't have to be."

Bender shook his head angrily and shoved his hands in his jeans, "Yeah…yeah there does."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Don't you love it when Bender gets beat up? I do. So there isn't much left to this story…as soon as their night is finished so is this fic. So he finally learned Allison's name, met face to face with Claire and Andrew, and got beat up! What else is left? Stay tuned to find out, and don't forget to review!


	6. Drinking Black Coffee

**Title**: I've Seen You Before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rating**: T for language, drugs use, violence  
**Chapter Summary**: So after being dumped out in the cold by the 'richies', Allison and Bender sober up over some black coffee.  
**A/N**: Okay, second last chapter. I want to thank people who are still reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Drinking Black Coffee**

He peered across the top rim of the porcelain mug at his companion; again, she was strangely mixing her drinks together. Him, he was fine with straight, black coffee. He was quite aware of the fact that coffee wasn't some form of hang over medicine, but it did keep him awake and it did keep him from going to sleep drunk. The clock on the wall of the small diner read 3:30 am. It wasn't unusual for him to be out this late on a Friday night/Saturday morning. On a night where his parents were up drinking late, he was far away from home as possible.

The diner they were in was a small musky one on the corner of Lincoln and King, which was situated in the south end of the city. Bender's house was probably only around five blocks away, which made the neighborhood familiar to him.

He had been coming to this diner a lot in the last couple of years. It was one of the only twenty four hour diners that Shermer had, and probably the only one at all in the south end. He remembered a quite a few years ago when a lot of diners and variety shops stayed open late, but with the crime numbers coming up and a lot of them getting nailed with robberies and such, most of them closed before ten pm.

This one wasn't so bad. The lights in it were usually dimmed at night, and the heat worked. It wasn't a very big place; only had a row of about fourteen tables at the left side of the room, a bar on the left front corner, and a jukebox and a pool table in the back left. At night a lot of supply truck drivers stopped in, as well as street people. Coffee was cheap; only 30 cents a cup and the pie was the best in Shermer.

"Why did you get so angry back there?" Allison cut him out of his thoughts.

He shook his hair from his eyes, "I don't like muscle heads."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You know those boys then?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess so…they go to my school."

He watched as an amused smirk played across her face, "You go to school?"

He rolled his eyes and placed his cup down in front of him so that he could take out his cigarette pack. Lighting one up, he exhaled a cloud of smoke and spoke, "Why? That hard to believe?"

She shrugged, "No, not really. I thought I'd seen you before."

"You go to school too?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "The one and only Shermer High."

He nodded and brought his cigarette back to his lips. He thought she had looked familiar. Of course there were a lot of kids who frequented the club that he had seen around at the school…and strange girls like her were no exception. "So you're not really a street kid then, are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess that depends how you look at it."

He cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

She frowned and her eyes went downcast. He figured right then and there that she didn't really want to talk about it. He knew a lot of kids like her. Some of them – like him – had parents that would drink too much and holler…and sometimes get violent. Some of them had parents that could care less what they did – even if they got brought home by the cops. Some of the kids he knew didn't even have parents anymore; they had thrown them out of their houses. Allison looked like some of the kids he knew, and the look in her eyes told him that was the case.

"My folks aren't ever really around…and when they are I don't get shit from them." She folded both of her hands around her coffee mug and stared down at the table top.

He nodded, "They drink or something?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. They both work shabby jobs. They make enough to pay for the car and the house…pay the bills. Just told us that if you want something in the world you have to get it yourself." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Things were tight when I was a kid, but…sometimes I wish they would at least acknowledge the fact that we're trying…maybe show that they care or something…"

Bender shrugged and drew circles on the table with his fingers, "Sometimes its better that they don't though."

She raised her eyebrows and locked gazes with him, "Why's that?"

He shrugged, "My folks have money problems too…it makes 'em fight. I think I would rather have them ignore me then kick the shit outta each other."

She sighed unhappily, "I never thought about it that way."

Bender noticed her sudden disposition and changed his approach, "But folks would be a lot cooler if you knew that you actually made them happy, right?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, they would be."

"I don't care what they think about me anymore…" he trailed off.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

He shrugged and tensed up, "Why the hell should I? They don't care…so why should I? Fuck 'em, that's what I say. I'm better off without them."

Her eyes softened and she frowned a bit, "Have you always been this hard?"

He dropped his gaze quickly back to the table and into his mug. No, he wasn't always that hard, he thought. There used to be times when his parents meant the world to him; that he just wished his old man wanted to play with him…or his mom would read him a book. Years ago, he craved their attention. He would do anything to show them just how much he loved them…drew them pictures and tidied his room up. After awhile it didn't matter to him any more.

Nothing he did was good enough and they were pretty vocal about that.

Sometimes he had wondered if he had been a total accident or something. His mom getting wasted when she was like seventeen and getting knocked up. It seemed like they would just get a baby-sitter whenever they could or leave him alone with his younger brother for long periods of time. He got sick of wondering when they would get home…in fact some nights he had dreaded it. Once he was old enough to realize what they were going out and doing, he didn't want them to come home. They would throw the door open and bump into things, pissing each other off and yelling.

Their children were just burdens; little distractions to their good times and they let them know it.

So he stopped caring…why should he just cry and mope in their way?

He looked back at her and she looked away, "Sorry…I didn't mean to ask you that."

Bender shrugged, "Don't worry about it." He looked at her, "Did you get anything good from that house?"

Allison shook her head quietly, "No."

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "What? You're all bragging earlier that you are queen shit lifter…what happened?"

She shrugged and he frowned, "Jock boy?" She rolled her eyes and said nothing. He just stared at her and twitched his lip, "You goin' soft on me already, basket case?"

She glared at him, "No. I just thought that girl had a sad house. I think I felt bad for her."

He was not expecting that. That girl was a bitch – to him. She didn't give a shit that the two of them got thrown on their asses out of her house. In fact, she had everything she wanted and nothing to be upset about. How the hell was this crazy bitch sitting here and saying she felt bad for her? "Come again?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "I don't know why…I just felt bad for her."

John shifted his eyes around in confusion, "How could you feel bad for someone like her? She has everything…everything you don't have. You shouldn't have to feel sorry for some spoiled little bitch…hell she probably thinks people like us shouldn't even exist."

Allison's shoulders slumped down further and she sighed, "I just think that she was unhappy, or something. I was sitting in her room…something about it, I just couldn't take anything."

Bender rolled his eyes impatiently, "Yeah she was probably just unhappy because some muscle head nailed her and then laughed at her. Did you see her?"

She quirked an eyebrow at that, "They threw her out of her own house into the snow."

He knew that those people were ignorant assholes, and he was the type of person who really let them get to him – although he didn't visually show it. It bothered him to no end that they were everything that he couldn't be; they had perfect houses, perfect family, perfect friends…perfect, disgusting little lives. Could it be true that even they treat each other the same way they had treated Allison and Bender?

He wasn't sure if he could believe it.

* * *

This boy in front of her was intriguing. She had no interest in him romantically, but he still had to be one of the most interesting people she had ever met. She could tell the ongoing bitterness and anger towards the rich kids ran deeper than he let on. She too had felt resentment for the same group of kids at times, but she – unlike him – wasn't a very hateful person. 

It was a dead give away that the activities at the party had bothered him. Although at the same time she blamed him for dragging them there in the first place. Sure he had gone in with the intentions of having some fun; neither of them expected to run into those people, let alone what had transpired. The conversation she had with Andrew…it was the last thing she expected in a million years.

No matter what he said the haunting image of the girl still burned in her memory. Not because she was pretty…not because she was sad, or rich…but because no matter how different they were, that girl reminded Allison of herself; so lonely and afraid – angry at the world. Yes, there were oceans of differences between them but Allison felt she could connect with the girl – no matter how strange it sounded.

She looked back at Bender and sighed, "Did you get anything."

His eyes flashed momentarily and he just smirked, "Just some pictures."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows, "Pictures? Why would you want to steal some pictures?"

He shrugged and grinned mischievously, "For my own entertainment purposes."

Allison scrunched up her face and he laughed out loud. She didn't think she really wanted to ask him just what he had meant by that. Where he had found the pictures? She didn't think she wanted to know the answer to that either. The kid was a strange one that was for sure. It totally cracked her up that _he_ thought _she_ was crazy.

"Anything else?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head, "I did get my hands on a pair of the princess' – undergarments – but I decided to be a gentleman and give them back."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah…how gentleman-like of you."

He smirked and brought his coffee mug up to his lips and took a long drink, finishing the contents completely. He wiped off his lips completely with his sleeves and smacked his lips. "It's not like you are very lady-like yourself. You slurp, and burp…and play with your food. You even sit with your legs open."

Allison laughed and grinned at him, "No…I don't think the whole posh princess thing suits me very well."

Bender grinned back and drawled, "Well looks like we make a good match then."

Allison snorted, "I don't want to make any sort of match with you."

Bender raised his eyebrows playfully, "What my rugged good looks and witty remarks aren't enough to get ya down on your knees?"

She didn't think she would ever get down on her knees in front of someone like him; god knows what ideas he would get, "No. They aren't."

He shrugged as if her comment didn't faze him at all, "So was that your first time at the club tonight?"

She was surprised by the question, "No…I try to go as often as I can."

He nodded, "I don't remember seeing you around there."

She smirked at him and placed her cup on the table, "Perhaps that's because you are too busy getting your ass handed to you by blonde haired rocker girls that tease their hair too much." He narrowed his eyes, which made her grin, "Or perhaps you are just too busy plowing over smaller girls on the dance floor."

He leaned over the table and grinned at her from under his hair, "Well it seems to work in getting them to have a drink and leave with me."

Oh the nerve! The boy was pushing it; but she had to admit that he was good on the come-back front. Every single thing she had on him was shut down just as quickly. "Maybe they only leave with you because of the drinks…did you ever think of that?" When he smirked she continued, "You know…my senses were quite impaired."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh well, I like them better that way."

She cocked an eyebrow challengingly, "Just like your red headed princess?"

He said nothing and slapped a ten dollar bill down on the table and stood up, "I think it's time that we head out, huh?"

She knew she had him won. No matter how much he tried to hide behind that tough boy façade, she wasn't fooled. "Whatever you say, homeboy."

He shook his head and walked towards the door, pulling it open with ease. "Don't you know it, bad lady."

_**TBC**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Recommended reading: Aikido Chick's 'Another Brick in the Wall'. Seriously, I'm loving that fic. You guys should seriously check it out. It's under my favorites…but if you're that lazy just change your TBC main page to allow rated 'M' fics. It's not only an eventual Bender/Allison fic, but it features all of the other clubbers as well. You'll like it, I promise! Cheers! I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	7. Oh What A Night

**Title**: I've Seen You before  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for substance use, language, and violence  
**Chapter Summary**: Last chapter; they wrap their night up and say good bye.  
**A/N**: I cringe when I see that it has been over two months since I have updated this. I started this October of last year…and embarrassingly enough I have only seven chapters, lol. So here is the last one – and those of you who are still with me – please enjoy.  
**Dedication**: To Nova Janna. In talking to her I found my muse to finish this.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Oh What A Night**

* * *

"Any law?"

She smiled at him and jammed her hands into her coat pockets. "Yeah…if you could break any one and not get caught, what would it be?"

He kicked at the ground ahead of him. "I dunno…I would probably do something to Principal Vernon."

He saw something flash across her eyes and it made him grin. The girl took things so literally sometimes. She swallowed and brought her gaze to meet his eyes. "Would you hurt him?"

He thought about it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't do anything too bad to harm him physically. He thought there was way more joy in just pissing him off or embarrassing him. "I don't know…do you think I should?"

She let out a bit of a squeak and smiled. "He isn't all that nice of a person, is he?"

Bender snorted. "He's a fucking dick."

Allison put a finger on her chin and went into, what looked like, deep thought. "His hair bothers me. If I could, I think I would shave it all off in his sleep."

Bender snorted again at the thought. "All of it?"

Allison nodded a little too quickly. "His hair, his eyebrows, I would probably shave off his body hair too to really freak him out."

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She was a brave girl to think that way about old principal Vernon. "Well I would wish you luck on that mission. God knows if you would come back to me alive."

She laughed at him as they turned the corner to another street. "He couldn't look any different from any other guy."

Bender cocked an eyebrow and his eyes widened. "If you say so, basket case. I think I could honestly say I have a nicer body than Vernon."

She shot him a cheeky grin. "Maybe…"

Bender stopped in the middle of the road and shouted, "Maybe! That's absurd!" She laughed at him and pointed at the car that was quickly approaching to his left. He moved out of the way and glared at her. "I don't even – begin – to understand where you get off saying that!"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but she kept the playful smirk on her face. "What makes you think you're so special?"

He stopped and regarded her for a second, wondering whether or not she was still teasing or if she had become serious. "Where do you want me to start?"

She stopped in front of the old bicycle shop and began digging around in her purse. She gave him another smile. "Wherever you feel."

He shook his head and watched her momentarily as she pulled two bottles of spray paint from her purse and handed him one. "I think my gorgeous hair is perfect, for one. Then there are my sharp facial features, my outgoing personality, by sexy body, and my amazing sex skills. I think those are enough to describe why I might be so special."

She blushed a bit at his comments and turned her back to him. "Do you like to draw?"

He shook the can of spray paint. "No…but I do like to personalize things."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded to start spraying on the wall. Bender was beginning to think this was one of the few buildings left in Shermer that he hadn't 'personalized' already. He lifted the can and began to spell out letters.

It wasn't that he was a bad kid, at least not in his opinion. He just got bored a lot. When strange gothic girls offered him cans of spray paint – for free – he didn't see any use in letting a perfectly good bottle go to waste. The town of Shermer wasn't a very decorated one; Bender was convinced his artwork would attract the tourists.

"Wild thing! Dun dun, dun, dun dun. You make my heart sing! Dun dun, dun, dun dun. You make every thing groovy!" He pretended to strum on an air guitar before giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed under her breath. Such actions prompted him to continue. "Wild thing! I think you…move me," he closed his eyes and raised his arm in the air over dramatically. "But I gotta know for sure!"

She rolled her eyes and set her purse down on the ground as she reached up to finish her drawing. It actually looked nice. It was a dragon. "Do you want to get us caught?"

He mockingly clutched his chest. "You wound me! Do you not think I am musically inclined, Allison?"

"No, I don't really." She smirked at him and went back to her drawing.

He dropped his hands to his side and shrugged. "Well then, I guess I will just never sing to you ever again."

He heard her giggle, her back still facing him. "Good."

He started mouthing the guitar sounds of the song as he wrote the word 'douce bag' on the wall. He then proceeded to draw a rather large penis right next to his handy work. He turned to face her just as she was adding the finishing touches to her picture. He watched her closely as she admired it. He thought it looked fucking cool. She turned to face him and smiled. "So did you ever think would law you would break against Vernon or not?"

"Looks to me like you two punks already broke one."

Bender felt his heart beat speed up as he was met with the glare of one bright ass flashlight. Behind them was a parked cruiser. "Run, Allison!"

He pushed her and grabbed her bag off of the ground and the two of them set off. He heard the cop struggle to get out of the car, and willed his legs to carry him faster. He had run in with cops in the past, and knew the Chicago ones were complete assholes. Especially now that they were running, he knew he would probably get hassled pretty roughly if they got caught.

Beside him, Allison was trying her hardest to keep up. She was breathing pretty heavily already. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her down another street. From the distance he could hear the sirens of the cop car. He figured one of the cops was probably chasing them on foot, while the other was trying to find them in the car. He grabbed her once again by the back of the sweater and pulled her down another alley.

He tossed the purse over his shoulder so it didn't get in the way of his pumping arms. He looked over at her, as she huffed next to him. "Is he following us?"

Bender stopped momentarily and looked behind them. A few seconds later, he could see the flashlight illuminating the end of the alleyway where they had just come from. He pushed her forwards once more and took off running. "Just keep going!"

They emerged from the end of the alleyway – which was situated right between two high rise apartment buildings in the less attractive end of town – and spilled out onto the road. Allison made it out onto the road, followed closely by Bender. As he stepped off of the curb the cop car came around the corner, screeching on its breaks.

He couldn't stop in time and jumped. His feet went first, and the rest of his body slid across the hood of the car. The cop reached his arm out the window and tried to get a hold of the back of his jacket, but his finger tips just grazed his collar. Bender pushed the palms of his hands against the hood for some traction, but failed to slow himself down. He fell off of the hood in a heap, on his ass, in the middle of the road. Allison stopped when she reached the other side. "Keep going you crazy bitch!" He screamed.

The cop in the car struggled out the door, and Bender could hear his partner clambering down the alley way as a few garbage cans scattered. He jumped back to his feet and clutched at Allison's bag. He almost stumbled over his first few steps, but managed to collect his footing. He grabbed Allison on his way by.

"Get back in the car and go to the other side of the park!" He heard one of the cops scream.

"Well then go chase them, Henry! They're gonna get away!"

"I'll go left, you go right!"

"Just go already!"

Bender shook his head at the stupidity of the police officers and just went straight. At the other side of the park there was another alley, and then a line up of people's back yards. He figured if he could get the two of them over the fences, they should be in the clear.

* * *

Allison fell to the ground.

It was times like this that she absolutely hated the fact that she wasn't in any shape. She couldn't run, jump, or catch her breath during any sort of physical exertion. She felt her knees sting, and her hands throb even worse. She put her hands on her thighs and hauled herself up as she heard the clomping of the officer's boots a couple dozen feet behind her. She continued running, watching the denim clad back of John Bender as she did so.

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. The air was cold and she was running right against the wind. Her lungs were burning as she inhaled and exhaled sharply, and her muscles ached. She pushed as hard as she could to catch up to him, as he was about ten feet ahead of her. He took a sharp right down another alley way; the shadows were so thick from all the trees in the park that she barely saw him go. She followed in his direction, just in time to see him stopped in front of a tall chain linked fence. He threw her bag over first, which indicated she had to do something that she wasn't actually sure she could do.

He laced his fingers together in front of him and bent down so that they were more eye level. "Put your foot in my hands, I'll give you a boost." He panted.

"I can't climb that fence! I'll kill myself!" She whispered frantically.

He glared at her and looked over her shoulder. "Look, you either fall off the fence and scrape your knee, or get fined something that you can't afford to pay! Now step up!"

She grudgingly obliged and stuffed her right converse sneaker into his hands. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and he lifted her up so that she could grab the top of the fence.

"You got it?" He asked quickly.

"Yes," She grunted and began to stick the toes of her shoes between the links. When she reached the top, she placed her right foot over to the other side, and her left one remained on the side she started on. "I can't do it!"

She looked down at him and he glared at her angrily. "Well do it! I can hear them looking for us!"

"But it's too high! I'll hurt myself!"

She heard him grunt and grab the fence. "If you don't jump soon I will come up there and throw you down."

She paused once more and looked at the ground. "Can I break my leg if I fall?"

She heard a snort and then a paused silence. "Allison?"

She looked down at him and he had a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, John?"

"I can see up your skirt."

She felt a wave of heat role up her cheeks. "You pig!" She shrieked, and then proceeded to throw her other foot over the fence, and jump down to the other side. She landed hard on the side walk, her feet giving out. She picked herself up and grabbed her purse. She watched as John climbed the fence in a few steps and quickly swung himself over like he had done it a million times. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and proceeded to run again. When they got to the other end of the alley way, and out onto the street, there was no sign of the police officers.

He grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the right. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard him laugh, and he shook his hair from his face. "What?"

She said nothing and only glared at her feet as they turned another corner onto her street.

"If it makes you feel any better, you do have a nice ass." She turned around quickly and punched him in the arm a couple of times. He only laughed at her efforts and rubbed his arm. "Nothing to be so touchy about."

"You're a pig."

He grinned. "You started it."

She rolled her eyes and they continued down the street in silence, it was when they reached the bottom of her drive way that she started to giggle. His eyebrows rose and he gave her a crooked smile. "What are you laughing about?"

"Those cops were kind of dumb." She shook her hair out of her face and unzipped her jacket as she caught her breath.

Bender snorted and did the same thing, unbuttoning his denim jacket, pulling it off, and tying it around his waist. "They're all like that."

She cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "You act as if you run away from them pretty often."

He smirked and folded his arms as she walked up her steps. "What can I say? I am a rebel without a cause."

She rolled her eyes. "So reckless and dangerous you are."

He smiled at her. "Don't you know it. Admit it; you had an excellent time hanging out with me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. You're not as stupid as you look, I'll admit it."

He scoffed, "You have a lot of nerve! It's quite obvious that you're the one off your rocker, and you say I look stupid!" He pretended to be mad and kicked at the ground. "I guess I will just be on my way then."

She snorted. "Will I see you again?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll see you around. There will always be more heavy metal vomit parties, shitty prep parties, walls to spray paint…and school."

She nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

He nodded slowly and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you around then."

She turned to open her door and pull out her keys. She didn't see or hear him leaving. She caught the door with one hand, and turned to face him. "Are you waiting for an invitation somewhere?"

"I want those necklaces back that I stole from that rich bitch." He had his arms crossed and a smirked played over his face.

She bit her lip. "I don't have them."

He rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other foot. "I told you, you can't steal shit from me without me noticing."

She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket, pulling out three necklaces. "You can have two back," She held a silver one with a small cross on the end of it. "I'm keeping this one."

He eyed her carefully and then shrugged. "Fine," He clutched the other two in his fist and nodded to her. "See you around."

She said nothing and just turned around and entered her house. This time she heard him leave. Her first friend in a long time was gone and she didn't have as much as a phone number. They had gotten into so much trouble – and had quite a bit in common – that she could honestly admit that she was a bit bummed that the night was over. But, Shermer wasn't a very big town.

She was sure she would see him again.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's it! That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this, reviewed it, and added it to their favorites and alerts. You guys rule. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
